


Attention

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [72]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus keeps ignoring Shepard.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Give me attention

Shepard is quite fond of her new alien crewmembers. Tali has an incredible gift for tech, the whole crew in engineering is in awe of her. Liara is a delight and Wrex is a menace, she loves having them on her ground mission teams. And then there’s Garrus. Smart, a damn good sniper and right now just a pair of legs sticking out from under the Mako. 

Wrex walks over to stand next to Shepard snickering. She has been standing next to Garrus’ legs, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, waiting for him come out from under it for minutes. He hasn’t even noticed she’s here. “What’s he doing down there?”

“I don’t know”, Wrex shrugs “Probably fixing the damage you did to it.”

Shepard punches him in the arm for that. Garrus still doesn’t seem to notice them. She crouches down and taps the underside of his foot. As she predicted, he flinches. There’s a clanging noise from under the Mako followed by a long pained groan. Shepard looks up at Wrex raising an eyebrow. He’s laughing. 

Garrus comes scrambling out from under the Mako pressing a Talon to his forehead. “What the fu….oh, Commander.”

“Vakarian”, Shepard’s mouth twitches. “Are you busy right now?”

“Uhh...no?”, the lie is so bad and so obvious Shepard has to do her best not to just break out in laughter right alongside Wrex. 

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Okay then”, she stands back up. “Meeting in ten minutes. Please get that motor oil off you.”

-

“You know back on the SR-1...”

“Mhm”

“You would at least pretend to listen to me.”

“Really?”

“I feel like now that we’re friends, you’re forgetting that I am still your commanding officer and have taken to blatantly ignoring me when I try to talk to you while you’re working on something.”

“That’s great, Shepard.”

Shepard rolls her eyes. When she let Garrus get to work on the Thanix cannon she didn’t expect it to be a repeat of the Mako situation, but it very much turned out to be. At least he can’t complain about her damaging this one. She tugs at his arm. “I came in to talk about something that’s actually important, will you please pay attention to me.”

Garrus turns, finally getting out of his focused haze and looks at her. “Sorry, what?”

Shepard groans in frustration. 

-

When Shepard finally gets out of the latest in an endless list of boring meetings that don’t go anywhere, she has about a dozen missed messages on her omni tool. Most of them are from Garrus. The other’s are from Liara complaining about bored Garrus. Shepard starts scrolling through them. 

“Hey.”

“Shep.”

“Honey.”

“Shepard it’s important please.”

“Look at your omni tool.”

“You’re in a meeting aren’t you?”

“Is it boring?”

“I bet it’s boring.”

“But that’s why you’re commanding officer”

“Cause you can stand meetings like that.”

“And you’re a badass.”

“Please stop ignoring me.”

Shepard types her response, grinning and shaking her head. “Karma, darling.”

Garrus response comes a minute later. “I just had to look that up and you know what...fair enough.”

She laughs and makes her way down to the crew deck. It’s times like this that she’s especially glad she let Garrus join her crew years ago. Where else would she have found a boyfriend like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
